Crazy Love
by MangoFlavoredMochi8096
Summary: Her love for him seems to be unrequited. She wanted to give up, but she can't. As she tried, she just kept on falling for him. KuroMomo/one-shot.


**((A/N: Chiizu~ XD..Since summer vacation finally came, I can now focus making my fanfics! . … well.. Enjoy reading!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It fully belongs to Fujimaki-san.**

**oOo**

It was now 6:00 in the morning. Momoi woke up from a deep sleep as she heard her alarm clock ringing endlessly. She stretched her hands from her sleeping position as she half-consciously turned off the alarm. As she finally collected her consciousness, she stood up from her bed and went to the comfort room to comfort herself. After that, she went to her bedside table and started to comb her hair. As she looked at the mirror, she saw the reflection of a calendar hanging at her wall. She went closer to the said item and observed it quietly. As she looked at the notes section of the calendar, she saw a reminder written on it.

"Oh, that's right! Today's.." Momoi said as she paused for a while. She suddenly smiled as she remembers something. "This is the day when Tetsu-kun and I.."

_- Flashback - _

_The final match for the Winter Cup finally came into an end. And it was in Seirin's favor. Though he loosed, Akashi finally realized that losing is also a part of a game and he can't change that fact. So, everything came back to normal thanks to Kuroko. The former Generation of Miracles he treasures dearly. As the whole Seirin team went to their locker to change, Kuroko went outside to get some fresh air. He was walking alone in the corridor when he saw a familiar girl walking towards his direction. It was Momoi. She greeted him with a hand wave and a flashing smile._

"_Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said cheerfully._

"_Momoi-san.." Kuroko said. As they now got closer to each other, they started to chat._

"_Congratulations! I was so worried about all of you while ago. But I believe you can do it." She said with a smile._

"_Thank you. We can't do this without Momoi-san's help." He said back._

"_Eh? But I didn't help you that much." She said. "Besides, I'm the one who should be thanking you." She added._

"_For what?" Kuroko asked confused._

"_For bringing back everyone's love for basketball. It seems that you lied that you don't remember anything that I've said that day." She said. _

"_Oh.. I'm sorry. But I can't remember anything about that thing you're saying. "Kuroko said with a deadpan face. Momoi sighed._

"_Oh well.. Congratulations again, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said as she brings out a very bright smile then began to left when Kuroko suddenly shouts. _

"_Momoi-san!" Kuroko said as he called the pink-haired girl._

"_What's the matter, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked curiously._

"_Would you go out with me?" He said. Momoi blushed hard as she can't believe the statement of her crush._

"_Uhm.. Momoi-san?" Kuroko said to call the attention of the girl who was now very embarrassed. He didn't fail because Momoi looked at him. Because of extreme embarrassment and disbelief, she could only let out a nod, which Kuroko quickly understands._

"_Really? It was settled then. Let's meet up where we met at our first date. Same time" Kuroko said in a deadpan way, yet it was obvious that he was happy because of the girl's answer. Momoi can only give him a nod. _

"_Mou~ I can't believe this! Tetsu-kun's the one who asked me! And he also remembered our first date! Though he only see it as a friendly one. " Momoi said to her mind. "But wait.."_

"_Ano… Tetsu-kun.. Why did you ask me all of a sudden anyway? It was so shocking..." She said weakly but Kuroko heard it. Kuroko turned his face away from Momoi._

"_Well.. I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me." He said as he scratches his cheeks._

"_O..oh… Is that so?" Momoi said with a hint of disappointment. But then she smiled brightly as she appreciated the shadow's effort. "You don't need to do this, Tetsu-kun. Really!" she said._

"_But.." Kuroko said when Kagami's voice echoed at the hallway._

"_Kuroko!" Kagami shouted to call his shadow._

"_Kagami-kun" Kuroko said._

"_Kagamin!" Momoi said cheerfully._

"_Coach sent me to call you." Kagami said. "Uhm.. Sorry if I've interrupted you two." He said as he scratches the back of his head._

"_N..no! That's nothing, Kagamin!" Momoi said as her face became red. Kagami sweat dropped because of her reaction._

"_Anyway, we should go now, Kuroko. Everyone's waiting." He said as he put his gaze on his partner._

"_I understand. We need to go now, Momoi-san" Kuroko said as he bowed his head to bid farewell._

"_Yeah. See you then, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said as she waves her hand. Then, they went to their separate ways._

_- End of Flashback –_

"Gaah! I still can't believe that Tetsu-kun asked me on a date!" She said cheerfully as she gets the ghost plushie she got from Kuroko on their first date and hugged it tightly. "But he didn't say directly that it was a date! Maybe I'm just over thinking." She let out a heavy sigh. She slammed her body to her bed while still hugging the plushie. "I wonder if Tetsu-kun feels something for me." She said to her mind. "Oh well~" She stood up from her bed and started preparing.

**- At the meeting place –**

As usual, Momoi is the one who first came. But unlike their first date, she wears a simpler outfit. A pink long-sleeved shirt with flower patterns, a black skirt that reaches her knees, and a pink rubber shoes. Her hair was braided and was placed on her right shoulder with a ribbon clip at her head. She looked at her watch to check the time.

"I guess I came a bit early again." Momoi sighed a little. It was now 10 minutes before the call time so it was understandable that Kuroko's not there yet. She decided to wait patiently for Kuroko when she suddenly heard the shadow's voice. He wears a plain black shirt, a green pants, and a black rubber shoes. His hair was still as usual.

"Momoi-san!" Kuroko called out. "Did you wait that long?" he asked as he reach the girl's side.

"Eh? No, it's okay. Besides, you're not late!" Momoi said in a panicked tone.

"Oh.. I understand." Kuroko said while smiling. "So, shall we go now?" Kuroko said as he stretched out his arms to Momoi. "This way, maybe no one can hit on you again." He added.

"E..Ehh?!" Momoi blushed hard because of Kuroko's actions. "I..I understand..!" She said as she nervously stretch her arms to Kuroko. As they walk down the streets while holding each other's hands, Momoi can't help not to cover her face with her other hand to hide her blushing face to Kuroko. "It really is a date!" she said to her mind. She continued to hide her face but it seems that it was no use since Kuroko noticed it.

"Are you okay, Momoi-san? Your face is so red." Kuroko asked.

"A..ah! It's nothing..!" Momoi quickly replied.

"I understand." Kuroko replied. They continued to walk until they finally reach their destination.

"Tetsu-kun.. this is a.." Momoi paused because of astonishment.

"Is there anything wrong, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah! Nothing!" Momoi said. They're now in front of a book store.

"I see. Let's go inside then." Kuroko said as he pushed the door.

"H..hai!" Momoi said as she followed the man. "Maybe I'm expecting too much." She said to her mind. As they entered the store, Kuroko dashed towards a certain stall. He gets a certain book from it and smiled widely.

"I've been waiting for this book." He said as he raised the book up and looked at it with a somehow expressionless face yet has a very happy aura. Momoi went closer to Kuroko and giggled.

"Tetsu-kun really is so cute!" She said to her mind. Kuroko noticed her and finally put the book down.

"I'll just pay for this book and we can go." Kuroko said calmly. Momoi nodded and they went to the cashier. While Kuroko is paying, Momoi is looking at him closely.

"Even though you don't love me like I do.." Momoi's thoughts were cut off as she saw Kuroko waving his hand near her eyes to get her attention. His face is also 3 inches near hers. Her pink eyes are noe meeting his light blue ones.

"Are you alright, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked a bit worried. Momoi blushed because of their current position. She can feel his breathing now.

"H..hai!" Momoi said panicked. Kuroko sighed a little but then smiled. "It seems that you don't loke places like this, nee?" He added with the same smile on his face.

"Eh? T..that's not it!" Momoi nervously waved her hands. Kuroko giggled a little as he put his hands to Momoi's shoulders to calm her down.

"It's alright. Ah! I actually have a surprise for you." Kuroko said.

"Surprise? But I though you only want me to accompany you here." Momoi said.

"It doesn't matter. Just come with me." Kuroko said.

"But where?" Momoi asked.

"You'll know later." Kuroko said. After that, they went out of the store and started walking in Kuroko's lead. Momoi looked at Kuroko's back figure. It sure is very small compared to Aomine. But for her, that small body is the one that protects her from any harm. It keeps her safe from any danger. It's the one that comforts her whenever she's in tears. But besides that, he only sees her as a precious friend of him. Maybe. But that's how she sees it. She sometimes thought of giving up her feelings for him. But whenever he showed any form of kindness towards her, she can't help not to fall in love with him.

"I'm tired of this. I think I must give up now." She thought. She tilted her head down, making her eyesight to focus on her feet. She was walking continuously as she bumped onto something. As she tilted her head back, she saw back near her. It was Kuroko's.

"We're here, Momoi-san" Kuroko said. As she moved steps sideward to see the view, her eyes widened. They are now near a giant tree at the middle of grassland full of wild flowers. The wind blew gently, making her feel calm.

"So beaituful!" Momoi said while her eyes are sparkling. Kuroko chuckled as he watches the girl beside her.

"I'm glad you like it." Kuroko said with his trade smile. "Ah! If you want, I'll read you this book." He added.

"Oh! Sure!" Momoi said cheerfully. They sat down at the grasses and rest their backs at the giant tree.

"What's that story about, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked.

"It's about a princess and a hunter. They only sell limited copies of this book that's why I was so happy that I finally have my own copy." Kuroko said.

"Oh. You really love reading books, nee?" Momoi said. Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"So, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" Momoi said. Kuroko smiled and started to narrate.

"Once, there was a very huge castle. And there lived a very beautiful princess. Despite her wealth and social status, she's not contented of that she had. She wanted something more. She felt like she's incomplete. That's why she went out of their kingdom secretly. Unlucky of her, she got lost. It was her first time outside. Not knowing what to do, she walked and walked until she reaches the wild forest. Because of tiredness, she unwillingly slept at a cave. But unfortunately, it was a wild bear's territory. The bear spotted her and was going to attach her defenseless when a hunter came and saved the poor princess. The next day, the princess woke up, finding herself in a simple house. The hunter brings her home and took care of her until she finally recovers. As the day progresses, they unconsciously feel in love with each other. The princess finally finds out what is that thing she's been missing for a long time- it was love. But she needs to go back to the kingdom, for their kingdom's sake. By the time she's going to go back to the castle, she asked the hunter to come with him and they'll live there happily. But the hunter decline. He said that all he wanted is a simple life. Though he loved her very much, he needs to let her go because of the situation. The princess cried in sadness. But the hunter said that she can come back to his side anytime she wanted. By that, the girl promised that she'll come back by the time she became prepared. Time passed by and by; finally, she's now going to be the queen of her kingdom. But as the coronation was taking place, she ran out of the castle and went to the woods. She went where the hunter was waiting patiently for her arrival. And they lived happily ever after." Kuroko narrates. "What do you think, Momo-" He was cut off as he saw Momoi sleeping peacefully. Her head was placed on Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko smiled as he gently kissed Momoi's forehead. He holds her hands gently.

"You can come to my side whenever you want. I'll wait for you." Kuroko said. His eyes are slowly closing, putting him into a sleep, with his head lying on Momoi's. Seconds after, Momoi's eyes opened slowly. She was actually awake by the time Kuroko was talking.

"Tetsu-kun.." Momoi said as tears are slowly forming at the corner of her eyes. "I guess I still have a chance for you, huh?" she said weakly. She closed her eyes again and fell asleep, still holding hands with Kuroko.

**- END -**

**((A/N: Finished! So.. What do you think, guys? XD.. Don't forget to R&R! . ))**


End file.
